


How To Get Through A Haunted House... Or Not

by MoonlightFaerie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (only important cos eventually i will write a long story based on this au), Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Spooky, binsung focus, but like ye thats a thing, kind of, so so so much fluff, the felix/minho is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFaerie/pseuds/MoonlightFaerie
Summary: "How about we go to a haunted house"Jisung is a bit of a scaredy-cat, I mean who would have guessed? (Everyone.)Yet his boyfriend wants to go to a haunted house, and Jisung really wants to make him happy. Well, at least he gets his cuddles and kisses.





	How To Get Through A Haunted House... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lighthearted fluffy thing that I wanted to write. Hope you guys like it <3  
(If you want my reasons for why/how I'm writing right now, the status of my stories etc etc it's all in the end notes)
> 
> Also I know it isn't Halloween quite yet (at least where I am it's the night before, but still HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS  
Also also, to anyone - like me - who celebrates it: I hope you have a good Samhain and anything you do for it e.g. making an altar, having dinner, etc. goes well ^-^

It all started with a casual suggestion: “How about we go to a haunted house this year, Sung?”

Jisung, the person being asked, looked up from his book. A swift rejection was ready and waiting to make its way out of his mouth. But then he caught the sparkle of hope in his boyfriend’s eyes, the way he was holding back a grin most likely due to the pure, almost childlike excitement associated with the suggested activity. And really, how could Jisung say no to that? 

…Or, well, he at least had to put some more thought into his decision. While disappointing people - especially Changbin - was one of the worst things imaginable to Jisung, he was still scared as hell of haunted houses. And pretty much anything else particularly scary and designed to make you jump. Horror movies always had him hiding beneath a blanket, curled up in someone’s lap.

On the other hand, Jisung couldn’t help but think that although it would terrify him it’s unlikely to actually do any serious damage. It’s just wandering around scary rooms and mazes, right? What’s the worst that could happen?

“Hey, babe! You still with me?” Changbin interrupted his thoughts, and snapped his fingers in front of Jisung’s face to try and get the younger boy’s attention.

“Huh? Yeah, yep, all good. Was just thinking it through,” Jisung replied, sending his boyfriend a soft smile.

“Oh, so have you come to a decision yet while debating inside your own head?” Changbin teased. He then turned away slightly to pick up and organise some things around the room. After a short while of silence he looked back towards Jisung. The sight that greeted him caused Changbin to laugh as Jisung pouted at him from the little spot on the window seat where he liked to curl up to read.

“Shut up,” Jisung whined, “It’s a sign that I’m intelligent and consider my decisions carefully!”

“Sure, doll. I’ll support you if that’s what you want to believe.” Changbin moved over towards Jisung to give him a kiss on the cheek, while the younger huffed and stuck out his tongue childishly.

The two stayed in silence, looking every bit the sweet and peaceful couple (at least once Jisung put his tongue back in his mouth after a few seconds) staring at each other lovingly. A moment of this quiet passed, and then Jisung was poking Changbin in the side only for the older to retaliate through tickling.Naturally that lead to an extremely dramatic tickle fight. It was lucky that they had soft and dense carpets and rugs across the floor, so neither of them got hurt while rolling around.

Even so it couldn’t continue for too long before Jisung finally got the upper hand and they ended up panting out of breath, with him hovering above his boyfriend. A look of satisfaction graced his features, while Changbin just rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

“Aha! I have conquered the mighty Binnie!” Jisung exclaimed, as he raised a fist in the air triumphantly.

“Wow, I cannot believe I have fallen in battle so easily! Whatever shall I do about my departing pride in myself?” Changbin continued the act dramatically. 

Jisung struggled to hold his giggles back. “Hmm,” he pretended to think it over carefully, “perhaps you could bless me with a kiss, oh mighty opponent of mine?”

“Of course, anything for a sweet prince such as yourself,” Changbin didn’t miss a beat with his reply, making his boyfriend blush and duck his head.

Though he didn’t keep his head ducked for long, as Changbin slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position to be level with Jisung before lifting the younger boy’s head gently. They made eye contact briefly before leaning in for a soft and sweet kiss. Without even really thinking about it they seemed to move even closer, with Changbin delicately placing a hand behind Jisung’s neck, the other around his waist.

The kiss didn’t last for long - just a few seconds. After they had pulled away slightly they stayed still, just taking in the sight of each other with a look of love and adoration. Unfortunately the moment was shattered by a loud ring of the doorbell and a shout along the lines of “hey idiots, stop kissing or whatever and let me in” (which was possibly followed by “unless you’re doing more than that in which case I’ll run off lol bye”) which appeared to be from their friend - and Changbin’s old flatmate - Felix.

They looked at each other guiltily before Jisung pushed himself up off of the floor and went to let him in. Changbin used his little bit of extra time not having to stand up to just stare at his boyfriend. He quickly got up as well though so Felix wouldn’t walk in and see him, and then promptly tease him for being a ‘lovesick fool’.

* * *

That evening when they were cuddled up together on the couch, after Felix had been and left (he just came round to steal their tea and biscuits because he’s a heathen like that) Changbin brought up the topic of the haunted house again: “I know we talked about it earlier, but we both got distracted before you actually answered and then Lix showed up… But anyways, what are your thoughts on the haunted house idea for this Halloween?”

It took a moment for Jisung to reply, as he seemingly took a look back at his mental notes regarding his decision making process. “Well, I guess it sounds fun,” he finally decided.

“Really? Doll, I know you don’t like these things much. You don’t have to do this just for me, especially if it’ll really scare you,” Changbin assured him worriedly.

“Babe, that’s sweet of you and all but I swear I’m okay with it.” Jisung smiled warmly to try and show he was being genuine (and use his cute smile to his advantage of course). “Anyway, even if I am scared it won’t be a disaster or whatever. I’ll probably just scream and cling to you and it’ll be funny!”

“If you’re sure… I’ll buy the tickets then. It’s this really cool place!” While he started off sounding slightly unsure, Changbin quickly became excited now his suggestion was becoming a reality. He continued to ramble about the place while Jisung did all the appropriate little reactions to what his boyfriend was saying, all the while thinking about how cute he is.

“I bet you’ll be scared too,” Jisung daringly pointed out after a while, “you’re even scared of Lix’s cat.”

“That cat is a  _ demon _ ,” Changbin hissed theatrically.

“Its name is Bubbles.” 

“Oh, so does having a cute name excuse anyone or anything from being evil now? Annabelle the doll has a sweet name, and you and Lix have adorable names and personalities at first but you’re actually demons!” 

“Demons? Rude,” Jisung said while pouting.

“See, that right there is what I’m talking about! You act cute and then get your way, you’re a threat to the world!” Changbin pointed out, tapping Jisung on the nose softly in an accusatory way that wasn’t really all that great for making his point serious - not that he was particularly trying, they pretty much lost all sensibility when calling Bubbles a demon.

“Babe, no offence but I don’t think anyone important like the government is going to fall for it as easily as you,” Jisung joked, Changbin now taking his turn at pouting cutely in mock offence. He didn’t have much of a comeback to that, so sighed in defeat while Jisung grinned smugly at him and then stole the nice blanket obviously causing another ridiculous debate (“give me back the blanket you whore” “no fuck off, it’s mine now asshole”).

* * *

On the morning they were supposed to go to the haunted house place, the weather outside was miserable. Jisung took one look out the window before burrowing back under the covers, whining into his boyfriend’s chest. This woke said boyfriend up.

“Morning babe, what’re you whining about?” Changbin asked, accompanied by a big yawn.

“It’s raining, Binnie. Don’t like it~” Jisung complained.

“Guess there’s no chance of going to the haunted house today,” Changbin said, thinking aloud. “A lot of it is outside. Even if it isn’t officially closed it’ll suck.”

“Damn, I actually wanted to go.” Jisung reached a hand around without really looking in an attempt to grab his phone whilst speaking and staying curled up in bed. Naturally this lead to disastrous results with several things falling over while Changbin laughed.

“Maybe next year?” 

“Yeah. Maybe,” Jisung agreed, finally in possession of his phone and scrolling through messages, “but today do you wanna do some baking with me? Maybe cookies that we can take round to Lix’s since him and Min are staying home today.”

“Sure,” Changbin replied, “sounds great, doll. We can make them all spooky!”

“Oh my god, yes!” Jisung would have jumped up and down with excitement were he not currently tangled up within a mountain (or ‘precious nest’ as they liked to affectionately call it) of blankets and plushies.

“Oi calm down, you. We’re still sleeping in first, okay? I’m a sleepy bitch.” Changbin pulled his boyfriend closer to him and closed his eyes again. 

Jisung chuckled at him, but complied with a murmur of ‘fine’. He then closed his eyes as well and snuggled closer as both of them drifted back into dreamland for another couple of hours.

* * *

Later on they did make the cookies - and destroyed the kitchen in the process. It was worth it though as the spooky baking was both awesome and adorable, and when they went over to their friends’ house the sweet treats were also highly appreciated over there. 

Even if they didn’t follow the original plan, or do anything scary, it was still a great Halloween for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously there's a lot going on at the moment oof. My long stories are currently on hold both because of the fandom stuff (how many times will I say this but,,, OOF) but also writers block, health stuff, all that fun stuff.  
BUT I really wanted to write something, so I just kinda typed this whole thing out without too much thinking or planning or ideas about word count... Or really anything lol. I kept it simple and just a handful of the members, not to avoid and/or erase Woojin but because that shit is complicated especially so soon and I just wanted to write and post something with no link to anything that's going on right now. I hope y'all understand ^-^
> 
> Also, this story is something I wanna turn into a series or something eventually, but I will be taking a short break from writing and then when I get back I'm gonna be trying to finish current stories first so you probably won't see this little AU of sorts for a while oops (it will return though because I came up with some fun tragic backstories and I wanna write them all out)
> 
> P.S. If anyone needs to talk to someone about everything going on right now, or just wants to be friends tbh, then hmu in the comments or my insta (@xox_nixxy_xox)  
[I have a twitter on my profile on here... I think, dont quote me my memory is just hhhh... but anyways it's shared so not the best for DMs right now lol but yeah pls talk to me elsewhere i love attention]


End file.
